In the Holo Room
by wilbitWW2
Summary: This story is a completely original Pokemon fanfiction. The only thing that is borrowed is the pokemon and a few small things here and there. I only take credit for character personalities, plot and the region. That's right, I have created an original region where this story takes place. To find out more, just read the story. Enjoy! (My first story.)
1. Chapter 1

_Oh, CRAP_! I thought to myself as I dove behind a rock, hearing the Persian's Swift break against it. "Bri!" I shouted, "Cover me with flamethrower!" "Right!" my blaziken said, and she let loose a stream of fire in the Persian's direction, as I sprinted towards the center of the room. I could see my objective. Reach it, and we win. _Fifty feet to go. _The thought popped into my head, and I knew where it came fro- "Dice!" a voice shouted from off to my side. Crap. "Use Fury Cutter!". I looked to my side to see a scyther closing in on me. I turned to face it, I raised my paralysis rifle, but it was too late. He was already there. I quickly tried to defend using my steel wrist bracers, when a thunderbolt blasted him to the side. "Thanks, Sparky!" I shouted, as I turned to see my Jolteon leap off of a rock and run towards me. I turned back and continued running. I leapt the final three feet and landed on the pad. It instantly changed from green to blue and I heard a robotic voice boom out.

"-Blue team has taken the objective. Blue team wins-"

I sighed in relief and sat down on the pad as it shut down. I looked up to see the blue, cloudless sky turn into a gray, metal ceiling. I got up and walked over to the sidelines where a door and long window could now be seen, instead of a canyon wall. I stepped inside to see my best friend, Brent, already there. "Nice job, Brent. You had me on the ropes for a second." He put his towel down and looked up at me.

"Yeah, but you always knew just how to train your pokemon in defense and attack. I'm just glad you didn't plaster me with your paralysis rifle like last time, Dill" I smiled remembering how his fatal mistake put him in my line of fire. "I was frozen from the neck down for two hours." "Well, now you know to watch your corners." I smirked. I looked over to see my Flygon putting a burn salve on Persian. In total my team consisted of a Blaziken (female, Brianna) Jolteon (female, Sparks) an Umbreon (female, Twilight) an Espeon (female, Shimmer) a Flygon(female, Cassie) and a Lucario(male, Luke). I turned toward Brianna, with a disapproving look. "You didn't overdo it again, did you?" Bri looked away guiltily. "Sorry, but you know how I get in battle." "Yeah, I do." I was the same way at times. The Persian, named pearl, looked over at Brianna. "Don't worry about. I'll be fine, Bri. A little bit of burn slave, a little rest, and I'll be as good as new. Besides, you just gave me a reason to lie around the house all day and be lazy." Pearl smiled, and Bri laughed a little bit. The two were actually best friends. The day we first met Brent, the two hit it off immediately, just like me and Brent.

Brent was about to argue about the "lazy" part, but Cassie just said "That's right, just stay off that leg (_Her shoulder was injured_ ) for about two days. Besides, like she said, you don't need to worry, Bri. The _last_ time you overdid it, it was _much_ worse." She giggled and we looked to the pokemon in question. Brent's Shiftry, named Shido. He looked away in embarrassment. "Please don't bring it up."

The whole room filled with laughter as we remembered the last time. It had been me, Brianna, and Cassie, versus Brent, Breeze (his female sneasel) and, of course, Shido. Shido had directed an improvised flying kick at Cassie a she was falling due to Breeze's Icy Wind, when Bri intervened with a flamethrower. Unfortunately, due to the positioning of his legs, he was severely burned from the waist down. Particularly, his, um, "male" regions. We quickly took him to the pokemon center and he was fixed up. But he had to be bandaged from the waist down for three days. And that, inevitably brought out the story. After the laughter died down, we sat in "the dugout" as I called it, making small talk and discussing future strategies.

Brent looked up at the clock on the wall. " I should get going. It's almost 5." He said. "Alright" I said. "See you tomorrow, Brent." "See-ya, Dylan. Pearl, Return!" He said, holding out a shining black Luxury ball. Bri quickly said bye to her friend, as the Persian turned into a stream of red light and disappeared inside. "Come on, guys" he said, as he opened the door and stepped out. His pokemon quickly followed. "Lets head back up to the house guys. I need a shower." I opened the other door to make enough room for Cassie to fit through. I turned to watch my pokemon walk out the door. I noticed that Sparks fur was more brown than yellow and the smell of sweat hung to Bri. As they passed I said to them "You two could use one too." They seemed to finally notice their less than clean state.

You must be wondering how I can understand my pokemon. Let's start from the beginning. The year is 3217. Pokemon battles have evolved and now professional challenges require trainers to battle alongside their pokemon, on the field. My name is Dylan Galeson. My father is Robert Galeson, one of the richest men in the Meeano region. That is how he is able to afford a holographic battle ground housed in a building like a large hangar, just like tournaments. It can generate any terrain from a woodland glade, to a volcano. He also could afford poke-human translators for me, Brent, and himself. They allowed us to better communicate with our pokemon in the battle field. And he could also afford the huge mansion we lived in, which was now coming into view.

I opened the front door and instantly Cassie was on the couch, channel surfing. She squealed softly in excitement as she saw her favorite show was on. _For a fast flyer, she sure is a couch potato._ I shook my head as I went up the stairs to my room. All of my pokemon had their own rooms, again, due to my father's funding, and Twilight headed to hers and Luke went towards the fitness center, clearly thinking he needed more than just a round in the "holo room" as we called it. I went to my room, passing Bri heading into one of the 5 bathrooms that wasn't in a bedroom, and Sparks and Shimmer heading into another. Shimmer often helped her sisters in the shower using her telekinesis as they only had paws. Entering my own room, I locked my door, stripped down, and hopped into my shower.

Feeling refreshed, I dried off and put on a fresh pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. My alarm clock read 5:23. I headed down to the kitchen to make dinner. I took a cooking class by choice, and as a result, distaste pokemon food. I opened a cupboard and took out several different berries and got out some vegetables. I grabbed a knife and started making a salad, and made some rice balls on the side. Though I got some strange looks and comments, the small, brass bell I got for Christmas sure made things easier when gathering the gang for meals. It was loud enough to be heard throughout the house, but had a sweet gentle tone, so it didn't become annoying. As usual, Cassie was the first one there, waiting patiently for a plate. She was followed by Luke and the eeveelutions. They all grabbed their plates ( I carried Sparks' and Twilight's plates) and sat down in the dining room to eat.

I waited patiently for Brianna, but ended up going to get her. I could already hear hair dryer and her favorite music. Pop. I knocked on the bathroom door and called out "Bri. Time for supper." I waited a couple seconds before the hairdryer stopped and the music was turned off. "Okay." Came the reply. "I'll be down in a sec. I sighed to myself and went to the dining room. Upon entering, I saw Luke staring daggers at Cassie, who was nervously shifting her gaze back and forth between her plate and him.

The rule is that no one can eat until everyone is present, a family dinner, if you might. I like to just talk with my team at the end of the day. But Cassie usually cares more about the meal, and starts to get anxious after a long wait.

I know I don't need to worry about the triplets because Shimmer usually keeps them in check, being the oldest and wisest. Bri finally arrived just as I was sitting at my end of the table. Cassie looked at her in relief, and with a nod from me, everyone tucked in. I knew I was a good cook, part of Cassie's anxiousness, and they never failed to praise me about it. Tonight was no different.

"This salad is delicious!" exclaimed Bri. " Did you change the change the recipe?" "No" I replied. "I just tried a different seasoning." "Honeyed rice balls? Yes!" shouted Sparks in glee. They were her favorite.

After the meal, we retired to the entertainment room for a movie. It was a new release called "Electric Justice". It was a basic action movie plot, starring some male actor playing as Parry Jones, and his partners. A "Hunky" Jolteon as Sparks said, and an Amphros. They were tracking down some drug lord that was selling illegal, "hopped-up" rare candies. Of course, they caught the bad guy, stopped the production, and got a promotion, which he declined. Talk about cliché. They all enjoyed it however, though you couldn't really tell with Luke, but I knew he loved cop shows, movies, or anything with justice being served. When it was done, I looked to see Sparks nodding off, with Shimmer and Twilight already asleep. "Alright guys" I said. "Time for bed. It's nearly midnight."

Bri stood up, yawned and stretched, then crossing her arms behind her head, went to her room. "Luke, help me with these two." I said, indicating the two sleeping sisters. He nodded and said a short "Okay." He picked up Twilight, and I got Shimmer, with Sparky following sleepily behind. "Come on, Cassie. You need your sleep. We have to go into town in the morning." "Okay, okay. I'll be up in a few minutes." I turned, rolling my eyes. "Whatever. Just get to bed." As we went upstairs, Sparky nearly fell asleep, so I had to carry her the rest of the way. Me and Luke dropped them off in their rooms, then we each went to our own respectively. Not realizing how tired I actually was, I fell asleep the instant I hit the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning I awoke to see the sun shining in through my window. Smiling at the sound of wild Pidgey and Pidove chirping outside, I slowly got up and stretched, then went to my closet and grabbed a pair of shorts and a blue t-shirt with a pokeball on it, and went to wake up Cassie. I knocked on her door, and received no answer. I knocked again, harder this time, to get the same results. "Cassie, get up. We need to go!" Silence. I sighed and opened the door. There she was, curled up on her bed, snoring loudly.

I went over to give her a shake, but she didn't even stir. 'hmmmm' I thought to myself. 'Should I be nice and wake her up, or have some fun with this?' I smiled to myself as I came up with an evil plan. I hurried, quietly, to the back yard and grabbed the hose, expertly tossing it into Cassie's open window. The spray nozzle snagged and I gave a silent cheer. Then I made my way back to her room, passing Bri on the way. "Hey Bri, come watch this." I said with a small laugh. Curious, she followed. Upon seeing the hose in the window, her eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in amusement. I quickly grabbed the hose and pulled till I was standing next to Bri again. "Which setting do you think I should use?" She grinned at me. "Jet, in honor of her 'amazing' speed she always brags about." I nodded, and clicked the nozzle into place. "Hey Cassie" I said with amusement, "wake up." And with that, I let loose. A loud, focused torrent of water blasted the ground type, cuasing her to sit up and splutter in shock, her gurgling screams were to much, and Bri and I started cracking up.

She looked at us in rage, dripping wet. "Don't look at me" Bri said between gasping laughs, "It was Dylan's idea". I instantly got a chill as her gaze turned to me. "Alright" I said, instantly regaining my composure, "let's get some breakfast and head out." I turned quickly and left the room, not looking to make sure Cassie followed. In the kitchen, I grabbed some cereal and poured in some moomoo milk. Cassie came down the stairs, bright and cheery. That instantly got me suspicious. "Good morning Dylan!" she sweetly inquired. "Why so cheery all of a sudden?" I asked warily. "Oh, no need to worry, silly! I was just a teeny bit annoyed with how you woke me up." with emphasis on "teeny". "Okay" I started, still not quite convinced "Just grab some breakfast, I'm gonna' go get the harness and my bag."

Believe me, I love flying, but Cassie tends to be a little daring when flying. I have no fear of heights, it's just the aspect of falling, so I had a specially made harness that she could wear snugly and comfortably and would attach to a second piece that I wore. After retrieving these and my backpack, I reentered the kitchen to see Cassie finishing a sitrus berry, and Brianna looking through the cupboard. "Alright, let's go." I said, waving Cassie over. She quickly stepped into the harness and snapped it on. "Just to let you know, I'm still a bit drowsy so I might be a bit slower than usual. That didn't sound too good, but I let it pass. Boy would I regret that decision.

About halfway there, we were going over the mountains. I squinted in my goggles, loving the feel of the wind in my hair, when Cassie yawned. My eyes widening in alarm I worriedly asked her "Cass, you okay?" she glanced back at me. "Wha-? Yeah, I'm fine" she said, yawning again. Then she started gently slowing down. Not by much, but I could feel it. "I should've listened last night, but I stayed up to watch another movie." "What did I say, Cass?!" alarm evident in my voice, "I told you we were going into town!" "I know, but I couldn't help it." She trailed off into a yawn. And with that, she fell asleep.

Panic was my first reaction. Like I said, I'm not a fan of free falls. "Cass! Wake up" I screamed into her ear. "Please!" Watching the mountains rush up, I remembered when I first met Cassie.

I had been walking up the mountain trail, heading home after spending the day with Brent. "Man, I've got to get my license, this would be much easier." There was a road through the mountains, but without a car, it was much easier to use the mountain pass I was in. Bri and Luke, a Combusken and Riolu at the time, nodded their agreement. Then, I heard a roar followed by an explosion. I looked up to see a Hyper Beam crash into the canyon wall fifty feet up, across from a cave on a ledge. I noticed something falling out of the cracked section of wall. "That's a pokemon!" I shouted, and quickly dove to catch it. After uncurling around it, I saw it was a battered and bruise Vibrava. I heard another roar followed by some angry screeches. I looked up to see a Rhydon emerge from the cave and a Primeape followed right behind, jumping up and down angrily. I jumped back as they stomped down right in front of me, looking very angry. "Luke, Close Combat! Bri, Fire Blast!" I ordered quickly. After several hits back and forth, it became clear I wasn't winning. I called out Twilight. "Confuse Ray!" She quickly obliged, sending two yellow orbs at Rhydon and Primeape. When I was sure the attack hit, I recalled my pokemon and took off down the path, not stopping until I stood gasping for air in the pokemon center lobby, the Vibrava still in my arms. As soon as I could, I said "Nurse… Joy… this… Vibrava needs… help." I managed to gasp out. "Right." She said, quickly taking charge of the situation. "Chansey, get a cart." "All right, Nurse Joy" she said happily, as I relinquished the injured pokemon to her and stood with my hands on my knees, breathing hard. Nurse Joy guided me to a bench by the wall, and followed Chansey. A few minutes later she came out and gave me a bottle of water. "Is Vibrava going to be okay?" I asked nervously. "Yes, you don't need to worry. Can you tell me what happened?" As I finished telling the story, Chansey emerged from the backroom with the Vibrava chattering happily on the cart. "Hey! You're alright!" The Vibrava stopped and stared at me, wondering why I was excited. Chansey leaned forward and whispered something in its ear. Then she looked at me excitedly and rocketed towards me. Before I knew, I was stuck against the wal with Nurse Joy and Chansey giggling and the Vibrava speaking rapidly. From it's voice, I discovered it was female. "ThankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!Iwould'v ebeenkilledifyouhadn' ?" Amazingly, I understood everything she said. "Well…" I started, "I have been looking for a new member for my pokemon team. Would you like to join?" Her eyes seemed to shine even brighter than before, which looked impossible. "YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES! I WILL DO IT!"

I closed my eyes tight as I saw the ground rushing up even faster.

Author's note: Hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing but remember that I am new at this so flames will be ignored.


End file.
